


【维勇】吉原一事

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox
Summary: 2017年老文补档◆保证维勇1v1◆年龄操作，勇利十七八岁，维克托二十五六◆满足对长发勇利的妄想，灵感自《恶女花魁》◆一切知识来自《恶女花魁》《吉原炎上》和百度，一定会有描写错误感谢指出





	【维勇】吉原一事

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年老文补档
> 
> ◆保证维勇1v1  
> ◆年龄操作，勇利十七八岁，维克托二十五六  
> ◆满足对长发勇利的妄想，灵感自《恶女花魁》  
> ◆一切知识来自《恶女花魁》《吉原炎上》和百度，一定会有描写错误感谢指出

【上】  
那是个开始于春天的故事。

——是盛开的樱花被人折下插在此处的季节。

红。

大红的灯笼高挂，朱红色的格子后是身着水红色和服的游女，眼波流转尽显妩媚，唇上的嫣红艳丽生怕不够出挑，漆成深红的烟杆在手中摆弄，更显得手指修长白皙。  
在小小笼子里心力憔悴，为血为泪为男人。  
吉原的红，实在刺目。

适逢花魁道中，华服浓妆的女人踩着木屐向扬屋走去，风姿绰约，看上去高贵而端庄。  
也不过是看上去罢了。  
被丢弃过一次的猫只敢主人允许的范围内撒野。

“真不巧，花魁被抢走了。”  
在这般艳丽的情景下，两位面容精致的外国人混迹其中也不觉突兀。

“我本就没兴趣，克里斯。”  
尤其俊美的银发男人在见过花魁后，更加确信地答着。

路过了一家又一家店，漂亮却空洞的女人着实不能让他停下。

“最大的店已经过了，前面是家男风院。”

顿了顿，克里斯又补充道：

“最出名的一家。”

“哦。”  
漫不经心地应着，目光飘忽不定，似乎是不满今夜的乏味经历。

男人华美可比女人更甚。

除此以外，与她们相比并无什么不同。

正欲转身离开的维克托突然被角落的人牵扯住视线。

他安静地跪坐着，浅色和服包裹起少年纤细的身躯，不足够引人瞩目的脸上没有浓妆，似乎只描了眉，唇色浅淡。黑色长发甚至未被束起，只随意地披散下来，从顺直服帖的发丝中漏出的白色脖颈看上去十分细嫩，锁骨在和服的遮掩下若隐若现。还有不少碎发散落在少年的前额，随他的动作轻晃。  
抬起头，对上格子外客人湛蓝色的眸，又慌乱地把头低下，往后缩了一些。  
随即才像想起什么似的，再抬起头直视着外面的客人，报以一个歉意的微笑。

看见了，一双比任何人都要澄澈的眼睛。

“克里斯，我进这家店。”  
不顾身后朋友是否听清，维克托便跨进了店门。

————————————————————  
看着面前努力藏起羞涩的少年，维克托才明白老板娘对自己说的话。

“客人，先说一句，Yuri的服务不能提供至此。”  
老板娘操着嘶哑的嗓音提醒自己，同时做出一个插入的手势。

最初觉得荒谬，直到真正接触才知道老板娘的精明所在。

“如果您违反约定，他是可以招呼下人的。”  
不惜冒着得罪客人的危险也要保证少年的安全。

最有价值的，是永远得不到的。

这虽然会损失些生意，可这家店的规模之大显然不缺这一位少年的客量，而且若有人看中了他，便可以成为真正意义上的常客，被牢牢地套在此地。

毕竟纯情的宝贵可凌驾于一切色情。

更令人兴奋。

“那么，你能做些什么呢？”  
维克托玩味地盯着跪坐在自己面前的少年。

小屋里光线昏暗，隔着红格子所看见的白皙皮肤被涂上一层暖黄的光，清纯典雅的样子更不似男风院里的人。  
少年的长发依旧散着，只是被简单地拢了拢分开披在胸前两侧，眼眉低垂，专注于手中的酒瓶准备为客人斟满一杯。

距离很近，便能清楚地观察他的面容。眉的确是被人修过又仔细描上去的，从新长出的部分能看出他的眉型偏粗，若不这般处理大概会显得不够温顺。  
亚洲人偏深色的虹膜曾一度让维克托很感兴趣，盯着它，好像望进了一潭幽深湖水。自然，五官不及欧洲人的立体，却很柔和，在这样的环境下容易让人沉溺其中。

这是需要慧眼和耐心才能发掘的宝藏。

“诶？”  
少年停下手中的工作，看着客人。

“嗯……我会茶道、书道、棋艺、三味线，还会写俳句。”  
认真地为客人清点着自己的技艺。

维克托忍不住轻笑出声。

这实在是……他其实应该是生活在府上的大少爷吧。

“啊！”  
看着客人意味不明的笑，少年又慌乱起来。

“我还可以……”

“让您……在允许的范围内碰我。”  
不是错觉，原本清亮的声线突然变得有些许黏腻，暗藏着几分柔媚。  
和服被下拉漏出圆润的肩头，上半身前倾，柔韧性极好的腰往下压着，猫样的脊背和挺翘的臀勾勒出优美的身体曲线。领口大开，能隐约看见尚未挺立的乳尖。  
少年的发尾轻拂过维克托的手背，好像骚弄着他的心。

很痒。

这孩子，可怕过头了。

这是维克托在把Yuri揽进怀里时唯一的想法。

————————————————————  
第二日，老板娘毫不意外地看着维克托再次光临。

没有人能在与勇利过夜后不怀念他的味道。

他是才是店里最大的摇钱树。

————————————————————  
“维克托？”  
少年疑惑于身后客人梳拢自己头发的动作。

他身后的这位客人是这大半年里的常客，若无意外一周光顾四五次不等，最近来的更加频繁，几乎每日必来。

少年很喜欢这位客人，喜欢他在说错话时会真诚地向自己道歉，喜欢他认真听自己演奏的样子，喜欢他和自己下棋时紧皱的眉头，也喜欢他抚爱自己身体的感觉。  
还喜欢他的眼睛，是十几年里从未见过的颜色，总能很专注的映出自己的模样。

他们早已交换过姓名。

“勇利。”  
“你今天心情不好？”  
维克托一边问着，并没有停下手上的动作。

“隔壁店里的花魁死了。”  
又被勾起了不好的回忆。

满是血腥味道的房间曾目睹过无数人的欢愉，拉门上精致的雪白仙鹤被从脖颈喷涌而出的鲜血覆盖，血是一点一点渗透进纸里的，还艳红着。  
不可能擦干净了，只能换掉。

店里的人议论纷纷。  
有人说，她爱上了一个男人，却反被抛弃，才羞愤自杀。  
也有人说，她爱上的男人移情别恋，她苦苦哀求却反遭杀害。  
还有的说，她再忍受不了吉原的生活，请求和所爱的男人一起殉情，她死了，男人却跑了。  
说法不一，却都有个“她爱的男人”。

“我很抱歉。别想了，勇利。”  
一只手覆在自己的眼睛上，另一只揽住了腰肢，男人的头在肩窝处蹭着，似是安慰又似是暗示。

“……我今天用嘴帮你。”  
少年转过身，主动靠进他的怀里。

——————————————————  
“老板娘，Yuri最近太过分了。”  
身着昂贵服饰的高大男人对老板娘抱怨着，平和的语气下藏着怒气和阴恻。

“这，这真是抱歉！他做了什么不和您心意的事么？”  
老板娘跟在客人身后，弯下腰不停地道歉，同时用帕子擦着额头冒出的汗珠，以示自己的羞愧与惶恐。

“他最近很心不在焉，与他聊天会走神，服侍也不如原来用心。”  
男人干脆停下了步子，架起了胳膊，盯着老板娘。

“我看，你还是少让他接触那个外国人。”

“是是是！我一定会好好提醒他的！”  
女人的鱼尾纹因为堆笑而更加明显，生怕得罪了富有的老主顾。

“勇利！你得罪了客人自己清楚么！”  
少年跪坐在老板娘面前，头深深低下。

“你不想服侍客人，可以。”

“不过你也别想再见维克托大人！我大可以让别人服侍他！”  
她的话像利刃一般，刺入了少年刚刚因惊喜而睁大的眼睛里，随着瞳孔的收缩，手也用力拍上了桌子，震得茶杯一颤。

“不！”

“你已经足够幸运了，勇利。”  
“又不用真正地卖身，不过是用手，用嘴或是大腿，有什么可犹豫的。”  
老板娘的手握住了少年纤细的腕子，用尽量温柔的声音循循善诱。

“更何况，像维克托大人那样的青年才俊，说不定早已娶妻生子。”  
“你哪里有这样做的必要——”

“见到他就足够了，是吧。”  
老板娘的话被悦耳的女声生生打断。

“美奈子你来我这里做什么！”

“反正现在也不是工作时间，有什么关系。”  
成熟性感的女人不顾老板娘的怒气，倚靠在墙边，莹白的脚顺着另一条腿的脚踝向上，最终停在膝盖处，浴衣下摆因动作而滑落大腿两侧，毫不在意自己春光外泄。

“勇利——反正以你，现在的身份，能见到对方就是最好的事了。”  
被称作美奈子的女人又重复了一遍刚才的话，巧妙而又不动声色地加了几个重音。

“啊……说得也对呢。”  
少年突然轻笑，站起来理了理和服上的褶皱，转身向门外走去。

“我会好好接客的。”  
他的长发搭在肩上，瘦弱的背影被门外的阳光映射着看不清轮廓。

“打碎孩子们的幻想还是我最在行啊，妈妈桑。”  
美奈子双腿盘坐在少年刚刚起身的位置，眼睛不安分地四处扫视着。

“所以——那瓶酒就给我吧！”  
一伸手指，就选中了最贵的。

——————————————————  
“嗯……维…”  
少年的舌舔舐着男人的手指，再顺着指尖一路上移，直至吻上他的脖颈。一面轻吮着男人的脖子，一面用膝盖磨蹭着他的性器。

长发散乱，衣衫半褪，质地柔软的和服还挂在轻晃的腰间，半掩着自己早已情动的身体。

少年知道，在服侍维克托时他越来越大胆了。

他会害怕，时常想起那个死去的花魁。

越害怕，却越发主动。

手指开始不安分地解开维克托的衣服，刻意放缓了动作，每脱下一点都要触碰到男人的身体，感受他体温的升高，末了，又在他的后背上轻挠一下。

这些小伎俩他屡试不爽。

满意地听着对方愈发粗重的喘息声，勇利跪趴在地上，用双手握住对方早已挺立的性器。  
他打算像往日一样服侍维克托。

突然，下巴被捏住，动作被硬生生逼停，维克托一个发力便调转了位置，将自己压在身下。

“维克托……？”  
无视勇利的疑惑，维克托将轻柔的吻落在他前额，与此同时又不忘将少年挂在腰间的和服脱下。

就这样，赤裸地躺在维克托身下，手腕被他握住，固定在头顶上方。

使勇利有些不习惯。

男人的眼角泛红，湿热的呼吸打在耳边，很痒，却很享受。身体不住地颤抖起来，表明了自己不知廉耻的期待。

“勇利……用这里帮我吧。”  
男人的声音沙哑低沉，还压抑着主人的喘息。  
用空闲的另一只手诱导着将勇利的大腿分开，手指在柔嫩的根部留恋，最后在臀缝处摩挲着，指尖探进去一点便立刻抽出，反复挑逗。

“不……”  
拒绝的话在看到男人的眸子时卡在了舌尖，无法出口。

“勇利……”  
“你愿意把初夜交给我么？”  
男人用气音说出的问句带着毋庸置疑的肯定。

泪水突然模糊了视线。

可以么？

在这里寻找爱情。  
好像舔食刀口上的蜂蜜。

——————————————--————————  
【中】  
他没有把初夜交给维克托。

与其说是没有交给他，不如说男人是自己停手更为恰当。

向来沉稳老练，对待别人游刃有余的男人，此时面对少年的眼泪却束手无策，只得松开禁锢住他的手，稍稍起身。

因为他太纯粹了。

勇利就躺在浅绿色的榻榻米上，黑色的长发铺开被压在身下，还有不少因为刚刚的激情而落在了胸膛上，和红嫩的乳尖一起随着啜泣上下起伏。急忙用重获自由的一只手臂盖在眼睛上，任由它被涌出的泪水沾湿。而另一只慌乱地伸向下体，还在颤抖大腿向上弯曲，泛红的大腿根部和手臂紧紧挡住了自己的性器。

明明早已被维克托撩拨的瘫软，下半身却还倔强地偏向一侧，不愿让他看见自己此刻的淫乱。脱下的素色和服因为刚刚的挣扎的而褶皱铺在地上，把勇利衬托得更加无辜。

是纯情的处子，却拥有将男人拽入深渊魔力。

“勇利……”  
维克托笨拙地将少年盖在眼睛上的手臂移开，用指尖将他的泪水拭去，无奈他似乎藏了无尽的委屈，无论如何也不能擦干他的眼泪。

调整了下姿势，将自己的羽织盖在勇利身上，轻拍了拍他的腰侧，示意他已经不是一丝不挂。

看见少年紧绷的身体放松下来，胸膛不再剧烈起伏，维克托才叹了口气，道：

“抱歉我吓到你了。”

的确是真诚地藏了满满的歉意。  
还有难以觉察的疲惫。

“坏了规矩是我不对。”  
“我不会再这样了。”

“呐，勇利——”

手指又抚上了少年沾满泪痕的脸，拉长了声音唤着对方的名字，带着些许撒娇和抱怨的意味

——勇利怎么可以把客人丢在一旁呢？

察觉了维克托的意思，少年才睁开眼睛，适应着房内的光亮，用湿润的眸子看着男人。

“是不是我吻你一下就好了？”  
见他不再哭泣，男人把手伸到勇利的脖颈下想把他扶起。

“维克托是个笨蛋！”  
勇利刚刚哭过的声音闷闷的，听上去很软糯，抓住男人的羽织护住自己不肯放开。

“把衣服穿上吧，我不强迫你了。”  
维克托一边说着也穿上了自己的衣服，只随意披上了襦袢，领口开得很大，刚刚因情欲而泛红的胸膛恢复了原本的白皙。漂亮柔软的银发在灯光的照射下散发出柔和的光芒，分明是完美到无可挑剔宛如天神的男人。

为什么要钟意自己？

勇利机械性地穿上和服，内心却不平静。  
自己的确是被吓到了，从未想到过维克托会想要自己。  
第一滴眼泪该是给了喜悦的，可随后恐惧如同巨大的影子笼罩住自己，男人的抚摸像恶魔的利爪扼住了咽喉。花魁的死状、色衰游女的惨境和美奈子在樱花树下徐徐吐出烟圈的寂寞交织成一幅色彩艳丽刺目且流动着的画，在脑海深处挥之不去。

能被你渴求是无上的快乐。  
可我不能。

不敢。

“勇利……”  
男人重新揽住了少年，手隔着和服抚摸他的脊背，不带情欲的暗示，只是单纯地安慰着他。两人的欲望经过刚才的一番折腾早已消退。

室内的旖旎气氛似乎已经散尽了。

确定少年真的没事了，维克托才松开了他，起身关灯，又回到勇利身边，将头枕在他的膝上。

“作为不好好服侍客人的惩罚，让我枕一晚吧。”  
维克托将手搭在勇利的膝头上，因为侧卧而含糊不清地说着。

“会麻的。”

“那就叫醒我。”

“然后又惹得客人不开心？”

“不会的，勇利。”  
“这种事，不会再发生了。”

“什么？”

“……没什么。”

男人似乎有了倦意，不再开口。勇利也随他去，让他安静休息。

勇利将身子微微后挪，靠在了墙壁旁边，来不及梳拢的长发还有些许凌乱。伸手理理发丝，然后把注意力放在了维克托的头发上，戳了戳发旋又用手指卷起他银色短发的发尾。  
月凉如水，透过窗子洒落进来，使两人变成了静止的白蜡雕塑，好像清澈月色下的朦胧剪影。

把玩了一会儿，勇利将目光投向窗外，能看见对面的二层阁楼上，纸糊在大红色的窗棂上，透出男女交合的影子，最左边是男上女下地享乐着；中间的是女人向后仰过去，男人把头埋在她的胸间；最右边的客人玩的是后入。

这只是吉原几百座楼的其中一座。

而这世界，是充满泪水的深谷。

——————————————————  
那晚维克托说：

“这种事，不会再发生了。”

他果然守信，因为那个俊美的银发男人再没有出现。

勇利托美奈子帮他打听过，整个吉原皆无所获。

在服侍过客人背对着他们入睡的深夜里，少年时常会想着这样的情况是好还是不好。

他不再见自己，却也没有找别人。

——————————————————  
那日是维克托不来的第二十七天。

勇利再次因事被老板娘请去面谈。

思忖着自己最近没犯什么错，服侍客人也算是尽心尽力，即使是那些诸如吞精会让自己反感的要求也照做不误，实在不该再受惩罚，倒是很有底气地坐在了她面前。

出乎意料，老板娘今天出奇的和善，身旁还坐着美奈子。

“勇利，你卖进来也有十年了啊。”  
十年前一场大火烧毁了一个不甚富裕却美满幸福的家庭，只留下姐弟二人，对着一片废墟和欠下的债务茫然无措。

只好走进吉原。

老板娘拽住女孩子的头发掰开她的嘴检查着，又扫视了她全身最后叹息着摇了摇头。

随即目光落在姐姐身后的男孩子身上，上下打量了一番，便推着他走进了对面的男风院里，扯着嗓子喊到：

“我给你发现了好东西——！”

人生就这样改变了。

至少姐姐可以过上正常的生活，孩子这样安慰自己。

“你也一直没有真正意义上的接过客人。”  
起初是因自己年纪过小先被安排着去服侍其他男妓，后来是因为自己的紧张而难以招揽客人，鲜少看中他的，也没有得到满意的享受。

三番五次，本以为会被赶出妓馆的自己竟然得到了老板娘“大发慈悲”的优等待遇，立了自己暂且不必做到最后的规矩，也可以不擦胭脂水粉，不挽发髻，也不用穿着艳丽的和服在红格子后卖弄风情，甚至给了自己独立的房间和侍童。

这样前所未有的待遇引来了别人的非议，却也带来了源源不断的客人。

不起眼的少年竟成了数一数二的红人。

“不过，你现在该开始了。”  
“用这里。”  
老板娘极具暗示性的手势让勇利如坠冰窟，后脊发凉直冷到指尖，颤抖着捏住自己的衣角。

“为什么……”

“时间到了。”  
“更何况，卖到这里，你有什么选择的余地呢？”  
勇利向来温顺，本本分分地为店里赚钱从未惹过什么麻烦，单从这些方面，倒也值得让老板娘和颜悦色地劝说着。

不过也仅此而已。

面对勇利明显的不配合，老板娘虽拉下了脸色，却仍看在少年价值的面子上，给他几天的适应时间，便让他回去了。

从始至终，美奈子只安静地看着少年，未置一词。

在借沉默和不配合与老板娘对抗的时间里，勇利的待遇每况愈下，先起是身旁的新造被调走，然后是独立的房间被收回。

他不愿和别人挤在一起入眠，便常常坐在院子里，十一月的风早已清冷，需要多披一件羽织才可御寒。

还是那晚维克托遗忘的那件。

用手指细细摩挲着布料的纹理，回忆着男人的嗓音、味道和触感，心底的酸涩一阵又一阵的泛起，直到把自己淹没。

莫不如当初便把初夜给他。

盯着及腰的长发，少年这样懊悔着。

——————————————————  
少年的对抗持续了四天，在第五日的晚上，维克托不再出现的第三十二天，美奈子突然来找勇利。

“您怎么来了？”  
美奈子是对面妓馆的人，如果愿意可以轻松取代现任花魁，她却乐得做第二第三。  
当初和真利姐走进那里，第一眼看见的就是她。

美奈子与其他妓女截然不同的率直和热情，一直让勇利对她颇有好感并且尊敬有加。

“让你看看真相。”

“什么？”  
美奈子难得的严肃让勇利腾升起不好的预感，像藤蔓缠绕起自己的心。

“你不同意老板娘的要求是因为维克托。”  
“想为他守贞？别做梦了。”

美奈子拽着勇利的手往二楼走去，语速之快让勇利无处插嘴。

最后她在一扇房间门前停住，压低了声线。

“维克托今晚来了。老板娘说你不在，他便点了别人。”  
“退远点，你看好了。”

说着便轻推开房门，柔声唤了句大人。

躲在暗处的勇利能清楚地看见，那个坐在别人身旁的男人有散发着柔和光辉的银色短发和湛蓝色的眸子。

原来他看着别人也是那样专注的，侧耳听着别人的话，不愿错过一句。

诚恳的道歉，专注的眼神和温柔的抚爱不过是大户人家的礼教。

维克托明显惊讶于男风院里会出现女人，又因为美奈子并没有什么实质性的事情便很是不满地草草将她打发出来。

是舍不得浪费春宵帐暖的任何一刻吧。

好像走到了万丈深渊前，缠绕着的藤蔓越来越紧，非勒出血痕才可罢休。

“看见了么？”  
“你和他到底该是什么身份？”

美奈子站在跪坐着的勇利面前，居高临下地看着手指骨节泛白的少年。

“走，我和你谈谈。”  
又不由分说地拽着少年下了楼，回到他刚才停留过的庭院里。

“难过的话可以靠在我身上哭，不过只能哭半小时，敢蹭上鼻涕眼泪就负责给我洗干净！”  
美奈子依旧是毫不在意形象地盘腿大坐着，潇洒地把少年的头按在自己肩上，拍着他的后背。

肩膀感受到有湿热的液体流下，看着它沾湿了自己的浴衣，美奈子在心里翻了个白眼。

说好了蹭上眼泪要给我洗干净呢？

“勇利知道我的故事么？”  
估计着少年该哭完了，美奈子才不徐不疾地开口。  
也不管他是否知道便自顾自地讲了下去。

“我最开始接过一个客人，很英俊文雅，会尊重我，甚至说过爱我。”  
“后来我受不了爱着他却还要和别人做爱的生活便逃了出去，大费周章地装扮了一遍，才骗了那些守门的人。”  
“我跑过去见他，木屐磨伤了脚也不在乎。我知道他有家室，可我仍想见他。”  
“我看见他，目光交汇了，见到我，他毫不欣喜，反而惊慌失措，呆愣了好久才舍得给我挤出一个笑，像恶鬼一样，只有皮囊在动。”

女人十分平静，好像在讲述一个与自己无关的故事，悲惨而痴情的女主角不过是个陌生到无需多看一眼的路人。

“然后我就回了吉原，不哭不闹，也不会寻死觅活。开始好好接客，努力赚钱，留够了我的棺材本就去喝点儿酒开开荤，享受地狱里的生活。”

“在吉原里还妄想爱情的样子，真是太难看了。”

一阵风过，树叶落在了美奈子腿上，曾经将光辉洒在维克托和勇利身上的月亮此刻也毫不吝啬地将月光赏赐给了他们。

是暗夜下清冷的剪影。

同样的，皎洁的月光也会落在应该在二楼缠绵的两人身上。

勇利认出了维克托身边的人。

是跟了自己十年由秃成为新造的孩子。  
当初他刚来，和自己一样，赤着脚怯懦地跟在遣手身后，被警告着不能逃离这里，即使是遗体也不允许从大门被运出。  
还想着为什么一直没让接客，最近又不见了人影，原来是顶替了自己的位置。

“勇利知道老板娘为什么突然要你真正地开始接客么？”

“为什么？”

“你的气质变了，原来是青涩的果子，现在是将开未开呼之欲出的花蕾。”  
“你自己感受不到么？有时你不过是坐在那里，却好像叫嚣着渴望着被疼爱，所以老板娘才结束了你的‘青春期’。”

那样的勇利，静坐在桌边，一只手扶着额头，另一只漫不经心地翻动着书页，不经意地伸出舌尖舔过嘴角，偶尔拨弄一下头发或者活动下白皙细嫩的脚踝，流畅的小腿曲线隐入和服中，引人遐想。

我想要你。

我想把自己献给你。

“是维克托调教出来的吧。”

盯着勇利因震惊而放大的瞳孔，美奈子一字一顿地对他说：

“他是你痛苦的根源。”  
“吉原，不过是看在钱的面子上，让人做梦的地方。”

每一个字都加了重音，生怕少年不能深刻记住。

————————————————————————  
【下】  
枫叶仿佛要滴出血来。

鲜红的影子在地板上燃烧着，将要献出自己初夜的少年躬着背毫无形象地盘坐在走廊的尽头，呆滞地望向尚且反射着落日余晖的叶片，为他挽上发髻的新造陪他随便聊着。

“是我们前世作孽过多么？”  
勇利太过柔顺的长发从对方手中滑下几缕，落在白皙的还长着细小绒毛的柔软脖颈上。

“什么？”  
发丝又被梳起，圆润的木齿顶端滑过颈项，引得少年一阵轻颤。

“还是死后可以享尽荣华富贵？”

“我不懂您的意思。”  
发簪已被挽好，用客人送来的簪子固定住，接下来该去上妆。

“否则为什么现在现在活得如此痛苦？”

站起来，红枫还在簌簌地落着，映衬着少年玫瑰粽色的瞳孔，使它显得更加幽深。  
绛红的振袖和服①上有华美的仙鹤刺绣，被赋予了高洁意义的雪白鸟类同隔壁前任花魁拉门上图案的如出一辙，亦绣有金丝纹样的宽大袖子直垂到脚踝。勇利一时还不能适应沉重的头饰，略微低头看着被踩在脚下的冰凉地板，像想起什么一般，温婉地笑了。

恍惚间似乎以为见了成人礼上贵族世家的大小姐。

这和服是一位老爷特意托人送来的，经手过的人都惊叹于不菲的价格。

所有人都在等着，等花蕾吐蕊果实成熟，等酿了多年的美酒醉人。

纯洁的少年终于染上红色，变得同吉原一般艳丽。

一步步地轻挪到老板娘重新配回的房间门前，对跟在身后的新造吩咐道：

“我自己上妆。”

发现他面露难色，勇利只好放缓了语气：

“你就在门口守着，每隔一刻便叫我一次， 行么？”

看见对方点头，少年才走入房间。

端坐在镜前，左手举起另一面镜子，看着镜中反射出脊骨突出的瘦弱背部，右手拿起刷子没有迟疑地将调制好的练白粉涂上。  
这还是勇利第一次完整地上妆。

他要自己来。

脸上即使没有涂得厚重，再瞥见镜中的自己还是难免心惊。

原来已经到这般地步了。

用刷头轻扫胭脂，在边缘处轻磕几下，多余的粉末便如淡红的轻烟般在光线昏暗的房间中升腾再散开，然后才小心地抹到自己脸上，还是不必上浓妆的。

仔细地勾勒了唇形，再用扁刷涂满，一下一下，连细小的唇纹都看得一清二楚。

终于，拿起了笔，黛粉描眉，是自己最熟悉也常画的一步了。  
最初老板娘嫌弃自己的眉太粗，硬生生拔下了许多，之后便一直这样修着，时间久了，早已不记得原本的眉型。

在不知应了门外新造几遍后才梳妆完毕，圆镜中映出了一张柔美的脸，上挑的眼角暗藏着对男人的挑逗。

妆罢低声问夫婿，画眉深浅入时无。

没有机会了。

“刷拉——！”  
拉门被猛地推开，还因力度过大回弹了一下，吓的守在门口的新造一惊。

“抱歉。”  
低声道歉后，勇利便转身离去。

他要去张见世②。

今晚的主角是他一个，精明的老板娘自然不会放弃赚钱的好机会，她要少年在红格子后展示自己，等着客人来抢，好待价而沽得到最大的利益。

当初告诉勇利时，还担心他不肯配合，却不想那夜他与美奈子谈完后便出奇的温顺，没有任何异议地接受了安排。

有时老板娘会想，自己对待那些孩子，是不是太过残忍。

——————————————————  
“客人您真是有福了！今天是遵素的初夜啊！”  
遣手们在外面吆喝着，努力招揽客人。

其实他们根本不必如此费力，因为倚靠在栏杆旁的已改名为“遵素”的少年足以吸引男人的视线，嫣红的蔻丹甲轻划过精心装扮的脸颊再落在莹白的大腿上。  
是已近半卧的姿势，锁骨凹陷让人想倒一碗清酒上去再舔食干净。右腿屈起直立，左腿的脚踝轻蹭着榻榻米，不安分的脚一勾一伸，因和服下摆滑落，双腿间的阴影若隐若现，轻微扭动着腰肢暗示红格子外的所有男人。  
绛红色的宽大袖子完全铺开，金线仙鹤的纹样华美无比。不知赠送了这件昂贵大振袖的老爷是否也在格子外垂涎着少年。  
男人们贪婪的目光好像舔遍勇利的全身，他却对此熟视无睹，微微欠身拈起被漆成深红色的烟杆，在指尖转了几圈，放在唇边深吸一口，缓缓地，用上齿咬住下唇，随着红嫩唇肉在齿间的滑动将烟吐在了靠自己最近的男人脸上，又引的众人一阵惊呼。

他已开成盛放的花，长成坠枝的果。

正当老板娘满意地观赏着这一盛况时，一名遣手急匆匆地赶来，附在耳边说了一句话报了个数字，两人对视一眼连忙冲进楼内。  
老板娘理理衣服，喘匀了气才走进房间，告诉勇利客人已经定了下来。  
闻罢消息的少年，左手一撑便起了身，随老板娘离开了众人视线，留下一片困惑与哀叹。

“你该高兴了！”  
老板娘一面走着，一面拽着勇利的袖子兴冲冲地嚷：

“维克托大人买了你的初夜！”  
“我们一辈子都见不到那么多钱！”

少年猛得停下脚步，好像浑身上下的血液倒流，无论是指尖还是大腿都止不住地颤抖。

“走呀！”  
见少年站定不动，老板娘着急地又拽了拽他的衣袖，才牵着少年跟她往房间走去。

“维克托大人！遵素来了！”  
抬眼，看见那个俊美的男人的竟穿了正统的黑纹付③端坐在房间中央，依旧是漂亮的银发和蓝色瞳孔不变，只是深陷眼窝的黑色显得他很疲惫。

“辛苦您了。”  
从未有人像他那样恭恭敬敬地向妓院老板娘行礼，此举惊了房间里的两人，也一时让人无所适从颇不自在。

“您太客气了，今晚遵素会好好服侍您的。”

正欲退下的老板娘却突然被维克托叫住：  
“请您打盆温水来，再拿一块干净帕子。”

老板娘连声应着，片刻，盛着温水的铜盆被送了上来，雪白的帕子搭在盆沿，清澈的水还倒映出灯光。

两人面对面地跪坐着，无人开口。

“勇利……今天穿的真漂亮啊，未来我买一套黑色的大概会更合适你。”  
还是维克托努力用轻松的语气先敲碎了沉默。

少年并不搭腔，反而将头深深埋下直至磕到了地面，极力调整着呼吸不让自己声线颤抖，他无比诚恳地，对面前的客人说：

“求大人您放过我吧。”  
“否则我无法在吉原生存。”

“还有，我叫遵素。”

寂静，仿佛空气都凝固住了。  
两人的呼吸声，窗外的落叶声和腐蚀地板微小吱嘎声似乎都重合在一起。

勇利再抬起头时，看见男人一脸惊诧的表情，双唇像哑巴一样张开，他有话想说，动动嘴却只剩唇间受惊的空气。

又把头重新磕下，生怕自己还有一丝动摇。

求你放过我吧。

维克托。

“勇利，把头抬起来！”  
见少年不应，维克多向前一步，阴影盖住了勇利的身子，手指顺他的脖颈向和服里滑去，乘他受惊才顺势捏住了下巴，逼他抬头直视自己。

看见水光潋滟的眸。

还是那双初见就知比任何人都清澈的眼睛。

他终于肯直视自己，倔强地不停眨眼强迫眼泪留在眼眶打转，用力咬紧下唇直到唇色泛白，牙齿还沾染了些微的红色。

此刻维克托觉得自己是十恶不赦的罪人。

连忙将勇利揽进怀里，轻抚着他的脊背，感受到他在拼命挣扎妄图推开自己，好像被抛弃过一次拒绝再受到伤害的猫，张牙舞爪地挥动着不够锋利的爪子想要保护自己。

“勇利！你听我说！”  
不顾及恐惧的猫是否会用爪子挠伤自己，维克托将少年搂得更紧，一面轻吻着他纤细的脖颈，一面解释着：

“那晚的第二天，我收到加急命令，要求赶快回俄国一趟，我本以为一两天就能回来却没想到事态那么复杂拖了那么久。”  
“我拼了命才争取到几天时间，明晚又必须要走了，没能及时告诉你真的很抱歉！”

“勇利……”  
男人把头埋在少年的肩窝，近乎虔诚地闻着他的气味，手臂还在不断用力，两人的胸膛已经贴在一起。

“我好想你。”  
掩不住的疲惫终于倾泻而出，耳边呢喃的低语昭示了对方分离三十多天的渴望与寂寞。

“我爱你。”  
男人用气音说出的耳语那么动人，缱绻缠绵，好像藏了一个海也似的的深情的故事

“请您别再拿我寻开心了。”  
“这样的戏码现在已经太老套了。”  
“不会有人看的。”

勇利告诉自己，所有人都知道妓院里承诺的爱情是不折不扣的谎言。

但他很可悲地，想要相信谎言。

他觉得自己的灵魂已经抽离了身体，漂浮在天花板下，能看见两个人以亲密无比的姿势纠缠在一起，让他觉得陌生得可怕。

“勇利怎样才肯相信我呢……”  
面对少年的冷漠，男人非但不恼，反而更加温柔，只是半点不给他挣脱的余地。

“相信什么？前天的孩子，您不满意么？”  
“是他舌头不如我灵活，还是大腿没有我的嫩？”  
“也是，毕竟我比他和更多男人睡过，熟能生巧。”

“勇利……别说这种话作践自己。”  
有气无力的话从头顶传来，的确是奔波很久的劳累样子。

“有哪个字不对么！”  
少年终于推开了男人，挣脱他的怀抱，发髻因为剧烈动作而散开，簪子还斜插在头顶，下面则已经完全披散，让他显得那么无助。

“以我和您的身份，有什么不妥么！”  
这是温顺的少年待客十几年来年来第一次对人吼叫，却因为大颗大颗滚落的泪珠而气势全无。

“您没必要为一个男妓白费功夫！”  
“即使甩手走开也不会有任何人责难您。”  
“您何必把逢场作戏当真！”  
“隔壁家的妓馆选出了新的花魁，不如您明天临走前再去那里享受！”

“我！不过是……”

哭至哽咽已不能完整地说出一句话，指甲深深扣进榻榻米的缝隙里，发丝因为流汗粘在脸上，涂好的练白粉因为泪水的冲刷而颜色不匀。少年大口喘息着，想要平复自己的呼吸却是徒劳。

“维克托……”  
“不要…走……”

“留在…我身边……”

到最后勇利不得不承认，自己在维克托面前输得一塌糊涂，精心打造的伪装都能被他轻易撕裂，所有已经死去的爱与希望都会在触碰到他衣角的那一瞬即刻复苏，疯狂生长。

“带我走吧……维克托。”  
“然后留在我身边。”

孤注一掷，把一切都丢掉，只等待对方的回复，是走向天堂还是被打入无间地狱。

那个男人掌握着自己的生杀大权。

“我听见了，勇利。”  
他牵起自己的手，吻上了刚刚扣得生疼的指甲。

“这几天我整理了在日本的所有资产。”  
男人将勇利汗湿的发丝别在耳后，替他擦了眼泪。

“一小半买了你的初夜。”  
又伸手把已经斜歪的簪子拔下。

“剩下的一大半明天拿来给你赎身。”  
“如果你身价太高，我可只能举债了哦。”  
额头相抵，湛蓝色的眼睛里只映出了自己，一个刚刚哭过的，头发凌乱妆容凄惨的男妓。  
他却看得那么入迷，眸子盛满了盈盈的笑意。

这时，飘忽的灵魂才回到身体里。

————————————————————  
又安静了下来。

却已不再是让人窒息的死寂，两个人靠在一起，听隔壁的欢爱声和窗外呼啸的风声。

美好又静谧。

“对了。”  
维克托牵起勇利的右手，放在自己两手间暖着，突然开口道：

“前天那个孩子。”  
“你不在我本来想走，结果老板娘说他从小跟着你，我才点了他。”  
“一晚上都在打听你的事情，什么都没做。”

“勇利要相信我啊。”  
好像小孩子委屈地撒娇。

怪不得，第二日那孩子顶着大大的黑眼圈，一脸哀怨地看着自己。

“还有，我不想让别人得到勇利才买了初夜，如果你不想，不做也可以。”

莫非被自己的眼泪吓怕了？

念此，心情大好的少年一个翻身跨坐在了男人的身上，灵活的手指解开了男人的羽织，又去脱他的和服，最后只剩襦袢还留在身上。伸出手去抚摸男人的胸膛，又被他按住，两人十指相扣，凝视着对方。

维克托清亮的眸子好像蒙上了什么，开始变得幽深。

“不，我想做。”

————————————————————  
男人却让自己稍等，起身将门口的铜盆拿了过来，用水浸透了帕子，再拧干，看样子是不常做粗活的人，水花都溅到了榻榻米上。

“坐过来。”  
不明所以地坐到了他身旁。

“跨坐。”  
撇撇嘴，按他吩咐重新跨坐回他腿上，好像忘记了刚刚两人面对彼此是有多么狼狈。

男人举起帕子，开始擦拭自己脸上的练白粉和胭脂，面对自己困惑的脸，他说：

“勇利这样真的很漂亮，我在格子外都看呆了。”  
因为刚刚争执花了时间，温水已经有些冷，感受着面部的凉意，勇利怔怔地看着维克托。

“可是勇利不喜欢吧。”  
“我也不太喜欢，我更爱看勇利原来的样子。”  
“这里，虽然皮肤不太好。”  
练白粉被拭去，露出了不够光滑的额角。  
还有曲线漂亮的脖颈和背部。

“勇利原来的唇色很浅很嫩，比这种艳色好看多了。”  
帕子又被洗了一遍，才拿去擦勇利嘴上的口脂。  
维克托对这项工作极细致，用指尖顶住帕子的一角去擦拭，最后自己的指尖也被染了一点嫣红。

帕子被扔回铜盆里，维克托把头埋进勇利的和服里，深吸一口气：

“味道就没办法了——”

“诶？”

“有时候勇利身上有松香墨香的味道，或者是自己的味道就很好闻。”

“什么呀……”  
少年后知后觉地害羞起来，想把男人的头拽起来。

“不要胭脂味。”  
“不喜欢勇利身上有胭脂味。”  
“以后不会有了。”

看见男人认真的神色，勇利笑着，把褪了嫣红的唇献上。

“嗯，以后再也不会有了。”

————————————————————  
此刻勇利的身姿是如此动人，没有一丝的紧张与矜持，繁琐的大振袖被一层一层脱下，露出了纤细的身躯。

他也抬手，将男人身上的襦袢褪下，最终两人都赤身裸体在对方面前袒露无遗。

搂抱在一起接吻，不需要谁来挑逗，紧贴在一起的身躯就足够煽情，让两人紧紧纠缠。

少年动情的面容让男人着迷，最初还藏着妖媚与冶艳，像是要对自己发出挑战，却在一次次的顶弄下逐渐崩溃，压抑着的短促呻吟变成了淫荡的尖叫，不得不以吻封唇。  
听见在自己身下的他被迫将淫叫吞回喉咙，尖锐的指甲在后背上划出一道道红痕，火辣辣地疼着。  
他在为自己呻吟，动情，迷乱。

“不行了……维克托的…”  
他透过湿润的眼睛看自己，恳求着，好像撒娇一样用脸颊蹭自己的脖颈。

分明是求自己带他向情欲的最深处走去。

手掌撑地，猛地发力便调转了上下位置，深埋少年体内的性器刺入了更加柔软温暖的地方。

“维恰——！”  
被不停操弄的少年承受不了如此强烈的快感，忍不住地哭喊起来。

“停下……停下！维恰……”  
随抽插而上下摇晃的瓷白身子牵着维克托的视线，他一秒都舍不得移开。

“最后……最后了。”  
不知顶弄了多久，一直注视着他，看他向前倒下，趴在自己的胸膛上，第一次服侍自己时展露的腰身更柔软了几分。

“舒服么？”

“嗯……舒服…好舒服…………”  
“维恰的……最喜欢了…”  
“维恰……”  
来不及吞咽的涎液流出，披散下的头发还衔在嘴角，追逐快感的身子已不受理智的控制，诚实地回答着男人。

终于，男人舍得射在少年体内，好像从天上坠落到人间。  
而承受不住射精快感的少年就在维克托怀里沉沉睡去。

“晚安，我的勇利。”  
并不在乎少年无法回答自己，带着满足笑容的男人将吻印在了他的额上。

————————————————————  
在这里生活了十几年，从不敢有奢望的少年终于能醒在爱人的怀里。

清晨一睁眼，他英俊的脸就在自己面前。

“早安，我的勇利。”

突如其来的幸福让人快乐的同时也带来一阵的恐惧，只好紧紧回抱住他。

“勇利？”

“我相信维克托。”  
我仍不敢相信爱情，也不敢相信幸福。

可我相信你。

———————————————————  
面对赎身的要求，老板娘没有急着开价，她看着酒架上空出的位置，半晌，报了个数字。

的确昂贵，却比想象中要合理的多。

“你们走吧……”  
在老板娘的哀叹与众人羡艳的目光中，勇利和维克托并排走出了男风院。

精致的发簪和绛红色的振袖，所有的所有都留在了这里。

美奈子还在樱花树下抽烟，穿着浴衣，不顾及十一月风的寒冷。

“别让我再看见你们了。”  
她笑着，挥挥手中的烟杆以示告别。

这是勇利记忆中的，吉原最后的样子。

清冷寂寞。

“俄国很冷的，勇利能适应么？”  
迈出吉原，男人为一面自己整理着围巾，一面问着。

在秋天晴朗的天空下，少年用最坚定的声线回答给他：

“能。”

因为你足够温暖。

【终】


End file.
